


The Game of a Magical Jinchuuriki

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Jinchuuriki-centric, Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Swordfighting, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Well, never let it be said that Karma, Gaia, Kami, or whoever runs the Game isn't kind to it's major players.With a chance to start over, Kaguya will raise Harry right.Kurama is reminded of Naruto, and wants to do better than what he did in the past.Gyuuki sees a bit of the strength Killer Bee has shown, becoming his host.Choumei sees someone lost, someone who needs guidance.Saiken sees someone gentle, who also knows the values of strengthKokuou can't help but see a younger brother, one who needs protection.Son Gokuu sees a baby monkey, trying to swing for the first time.Isobu sees a steady companion, unafraid of hard work.Matabi sees a child touched by death, and promises to keep his spirit warm.Shukaku sees a young Gaara, who has yet to break.With all Bijuu promising to help Harry, just how powerful can he become before he reaches Hogwarts?Just a fair warning, Harry will be very overpowered, and at times, it will be ridiculous how powerful he is.Considering what happens in the first chapter, it will be of no surprise there.





	1. Starting the Game and Gaining Allies

Harry Potter was about to get lucky, though he did not know it just yet. With the lot he has went through, suffice to say, he was due to at least a little luck. Rather fortunate that any good luck at this point was the equivalent to Felix Felicis. (Please note: Any Potter that is under the effects of a Felix Felicis potion is to be approached with the upmost caution. You will be destroyed otherwise.)

Harry woke up to darkness. This was normal for the four year old if he woke up before his relatives. What was not normal, however, was the blue box hovering right in front of him.

**[Circumstances beyond your control has caused The Game to start early. To apologize for this inconvenience, choose of the following:**

**Ichibi no Shukaku**

**Nibi no Matabi**

**Sanbi no Isobuu**

**Yonbi no Son Gokuu**

**Gobi no Kokuou**

**Rokubi no Saiken**

**Nanabi no Choumei**

**Hachibi no Gyuuki**

**Kyuubi no Kurama**

**Kaguya Ootsustuki}**

Harry was confused, but thought they could possibly be a friend. The problem was, he didn't want to choose just one, instead he wanted to be friends with everyone, or at least those that Dudley wouldn't drive away.

After examining the box for another minute, there was something that was... off about it. Examining it closer, he found another option that was carefully hidden away: **[Choose all]**

With nothing to loose, but nearly everything to gain, Harry chose [Choose all]

**[You have found a Secret Option]**

**[Secret Options are hard to find, but are very rewarding]**

**[Due to finding a Secret Option, your Luck has increased by 10]**

That made, some sense to Harry, it really was due to luck that he found that option.

The only coherent thought that Harry had that night was, "I guess I will have help now.'

Waking up, Harry thought that was a strange dream, that is, until he saw a screen in front of him.

**[You have slept in your barely adequate bed. You have recovered 50% HP and 50% MP. Minor Conditions removed. Other conditions lessened in severity.]**

Ok, this is interesting. Does that mean that last night was real?

**[Yes, last night was real, The Game starts in about five minutes starting with your first quest. Good luck, and later tonight, be prepared.]**

Harry has a feeling this is going to be a long day.


	2. Gaining perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya seethes, Shukaku wanders, Matabi watches, Isobuu ponders, Son Goku rages, Kokuou is restless, Saiken is bubbling in anger, Choumei flitters in worry, Gyuuki can't watch, and Kurama remembers why he hates most humans. (Hagoromo and Naruto are the exceptions.)  
> Is Harry really the cause? Or is he the catalyst?  
> What will the Bijuu do?

Kaguya is sitting, all calm in what appears to be a child's room.

Now, as she was sitting in a child's mind, this is to be expected. What is not expected, however, was the sheer amount of destruction that is seen. Broken toys, a bed literally falling apart at the seems, a dresser that is more useful as firewood, and all the clothes violently ripped apart in places. Oh, there may be a few 'brighter' spots, such as a toy only partially melted instead of fully melted, and what was once a colorful baby blanket, now dulled and nearly shreds. (Hey, the author said brighter, just not by how much.)

"The fools do not realize just the damage they are causing to this child. Such destruction rivaled Shukaku's influence on Gaara, and even then it took years to accomplish. I think it is time we meet with this child, and make sure he is never alone again." Kaguya says.

Shukaku wanders around the mindscape of his host, wondering just how he could help out. He could cover things in sand, letting him take the damage instead, but, would causing him to go crazy like before also cause his host to go craze like Gaara did?

Matabi watches the soul, as it wages war with another entity.

'This is troubling. The seal array designed to keep the host safe has... Partially deformed. If things had worked out the way they were supposed to, our host would be in a much better place than right now.'

Matabi takes a closer look at the 'seal' and scoffs. 'An SSS rank seal, yet the person or people couldn't use some of that money for basic genin protection? Or... Could it be that it was like before, little to no time to prepare?'

Either way, Matabi settles down and waits, waits so that when the partial soul should start to gain more power, she'll be there, helping her host, and keeping his soul warm with hope.

Isobuu takes a swim, slowly moving with the currents that come with a slow but steady work. 'He should be energetic, running around, not this slow and hard-working. I can respect this if this is him normally, but I think not.'

'Things musty change.'

Son Gokuu watches as his host tries to keep his balance, juggle at least three heavy to the child, things, and not spill anything. For someone not using chakra and almost no training, it was a pretty good attempt, of it weren't for the leg sticking out causing everything to fall.

'Seriously, expecting Jounin level skills when he is not even in academy yet? Setting him up for failure, will damage all of us in the future.'

Kukuou watches as his host is running from something called 'Harry hunting.'

Kukuou is agitated, that's for sure. He unintentionally sends just a tiny bit of chakra, rather insubstantial really, through the kids legs, speeding him up by just a little it, to avoid being caught, again.

'He must know better, move better, be better, if he wants to survive, and despite the fact that this game attempts to bring him down, it is good training.

Saiken is bubbling. Now normally this isn't really unusual, it is the way he is bubbling in anger that is a most definite cause for pause.

Normally Saiken is rather patient dealing with idiots, Mist Made sure of that. Mist respected power, that is true, it was just a matter of getting to Chunin as fast as possible, then you can breath a little easier.

This however, was unprecedented. Saiken's normally concerned bubbling chakra is now an angry bubbling chakra of mass destruction, but kept so tightly controlled that it almost seems to fade into te background.

The Dursley's better pray that Saiken doesn't get out soon.

Choumei was flittering about somewhere in Harry's heart, helping keep the pace of weakening chakra around the heart so that it won't explode. But it all seemed for not, as some other energy came fourth and helped more than she ever knew how.

'This energy, is not like anything I have every seen before. I know that the energy comes from our Jinchuuriki himself, but what is it.'

Choumei can't help but to flutter about in worry.

Gyuuki doesn't watch, he can't watch. The suffering, the pain, the stories were all good and all for helping him prepare, but the just couldn't compare to the real thing.

Gyuuki really wishes he could help, but at the moment, he just can't watch.

Kurama now has three people on his 'to-kill-in-the most-painful-and-prolonged-way-possible.' Their names: Vernon Dursely, Petunia Dursley, and Dudly Dursley. They embodied every despicable trait why he, Kurama, the NINE TAILED FOX, hated most in humans, Naruto and Hagoromo being the exceptions, (Naruto his first friend, and Hagoromo his father.)

Now, if only he could get his host in his mindscape to talk, then maybe Kurama can see if there would be a third person added to that list, something he hasn't considered ins a very long time, if ever even. Adopting.

Harry was just settling down after a long day of inane chores, gaining a few skills, and wondering just what is going on, when a new box appeared right in front of him:

**[Rep with Shukaku +2,000**

**Rep with Matabe +2,000**

**Rep with Isobuu +2,000**

**Rep with Son Gokuu +2,000**

**Rep with Kukuou +2,000**

**Rep with Saiken +2,000**

**Rep with Choumei +2,000**

**Rep with Gyuuki +2,000**

**Rep with Kurama +2,000**

**Rep with Kaguya Ootsustuki +2,000]**

**[Congratulations, your Rep has increased from Neutral to Well Liked with each of them.}**

'At least they don't hate me.' Was Harry's last though before he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.


	3. A Christmas Present Worth the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's near Christmas, I figured a nice Christmas Chapter to help with the holiday cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is working hard to keep Harry together, and I don't know exactly who the Game is giving the presents too, Harry, or the Bijuu?

It was a couple of months later, particularly Christmas, when Boy (Harry) had any contact with his 'friends' again.

**[As it is Christmas, you have been granted a gift from The Game.]**

**[When you use your gift, you can see your friends for twelve hours.]**

**[Chances are they have a gift for you as well.]**

This really excited Boy (Harry), as he knew he wouldn't receive any gifts from his 'aunt' and 'uncle' this year, but maybe Santa left his gifts with his friends knowing he could get them there instead. First though, he had to finish his chores to keep from getting hurt.

Unbeknownst to Boy (Harry,) he received +1 Wisdom for thinking things through and for not rushing into things.

It took a few hours for everything to be done, but thankfully the quests were much more 'lenient', it was mostly just preparing the feast, and then it was to stay away for the rest of the day, a minimum of twelve hours.

'Well, if I need to be away for at least twelve hours, I can definitely be away for that long. I would like to see my friends please.'

As Boy(Harry) thinks this, a box appears.

**[Do you wish to see your friends?**

**Y/N?]**

Boy (Harry) hits the Y, and soon is flat on his back asleep in his cupboard, while his mind visits his friends.

* * *

Kaguya's POV

Kaguya walks the Jinchuuriki's mind, using what little knowledge she knew to attempt to help keep Harry's mind stable.

She had just finished a little work with Shukaku on keeping what sanity he had together. Honestly it was a lot easier than Kaguya thought it would be, but she is keeping her suspicions to herself, and possibly attributing it to the traits of the parents. It had happened before she admits, but to be truthful, she thinks something else is at play, something that she faced before.

'If it is That Power as I think it is, then doing this will only help him heal in the future, I know we aren't qualified for helping him too much, but we can at least provide some help.' Kaguya thinks, only to be aware that someone had entered their host's mindscape. Since the only one that can get in this deep, beyond the Bijuu, without causing massive amounts of damage is their Jinchuuriki, it would be a logical conclusion that it would be him.

"Shukaku, keep up the work and let others know that we may be meeting our Jinchuuriki sooner than expected, it appears that he is here right now." I say, before walking away, deep to where I know he'll be.

I wait a second when I find him. He is smaller than expected, and so small. I can't help but think that he would be perfect for infiltration missions when things start to notice things. The bones sticking out of his body suggest this is not a family trait, and the hollow skin on his face also say starvation, whatever he should be, this is not it.

"It hasn't lied yet, was someone supposed to meet me and I am early? Or is it that I am late?"

"I would say right on time, young one," He turns and looks at me, then flickers to a spot just above my head, confirming my suspicions that he does have That ability, The Game. He really is a Gamer, then that means he is a lynch pin for great things and can cause them to go either good or bad at their choice. I remember my son, Hagoromo, and how he used his Game to make the world a better place. He succeeded, especially after his death where he was able to reincarnate as a Chakra Construct to help Naruto and Sasuke in their victory over me.

If that boy can become that powerful, how will he use it?

* * *

Boy (Harry) looks at the name of the person who talked to him. The name, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, it sparked a memory, wasn't that one of the ones that was to be his friend?

"Are, are my friend?" He asks carefully.

"I would like to think so, would you like to be?"

"Oh yes please, I never had a friend before," Harry responds before walking his way over to Kaguya. "I hope to be a good friend."

"You already are, would you like to meet the others?" She asks.

"Oh, you mean the others want to meet me? I would like to!" Such a response leads to Kaguya carefully sitting on her legs and carefully pulling Harry into his first hug in memory.

**[You have received A Mother's Hug. You have gained: Acceptance.]**

Boy (Harry) didn't understand much of what he was reading, but he was happy nonetheless. He hugged Kaguya back before pulling away. "Can we see them now?"

"Sure, but they look so different, are you sure you can understand what I am saying?"

"Even if they are different, they still deserve friends, much like me compared to my family."

**[Due to your thinking, +1 Intelligence and +1 Wisdom.]**

That tells Boy (Harry) that he did something right, especially when  **[Because of your kind words, +100 REP with <?>]**

"Thank you, for your kind words, Come, I think the first we will meet is Kurama."

Boy (Harry) thinks, 'Well, if all meetings go as well as this one, then maybe I can meet all ten and not be scared.'

* * *

Kurama carefully shifts his form, he wants to be able to keep a 'nicer' appearance for his Jinchuuriki should they come so that he doesn't immediately scare him away. He shifts into a five foot ten, near 160 pound male with red hair and purple eyes. He has on a Konoha Jounin outfit, but instead of the headband being on his head, he has it on his belt buckle. (Imagine similar to a Jounin Namikaze Minato before becoming Hokage, with the appropriate changes for hair, eyes, and headband.)

"I wonder if this will be enough. Keeping most of my heritage, yet recognizing where I come from, the red hair of the Uzumaki, (refrencing Mito and Kushina.) the Jounin outfit of Konoha, (Minato), and the hairstyle of Naruto. I hope I do him proud."

The sound of footsteps catches his attention, for nearly every BIjuu subconsciously used Chakra to soften the sound of their steps, so this must be the Jinchuuriki that he was preparing for. And it appears not a moment too soon.

"First, we will meet Kurama, he has been practicing something that he was hoping to show you. Maybe he finished in time?" Curse Kaguya, she probably used the Byakugan in order to make sure I finished changing. Smart move of her to do so, but still, a little warning would have been nice!

"Oh, if he isn't ready then we can meet him later."

Kurama thinks it's time to speak up, "Well, I just finished, so I think that you are right on time."

"Kaguya said the same thing to, would you be my friend?"

Those eyes pulled at Kurama, the same eyes that Naruto had before he started gaining the respect of the villagers and ninja of Konoha. Kurama smiles at his Jinchuuriki, "I will gladly be your friend, I don't think you can have too many."

Here he gives a small smile, and a soft giggle, "But not too many, I don't want to forget any."

Kurama gives a small laugh, "That is true, you are smart for one so young."

The smiles turns to a true one, and he gives Kurama a small hug before going back to Kaguya. "Kaguya, did you give any more thought on the talk we had last night?"

"I had given it some though, and it will only be with his permission."

"I can understand, might I suggest visiting Gyuuki next? Go down on the tails?"

"Tails? You have tails? I can't see them..." The boy complains.

"That's because I hide them so as not to scare you." Kurama responds.

"Oh, thank you." The way the Jinchuuriki spoke was the same way he spoke to the chefs at Ichiraku Ramen, so full of hope for something greater.

"What's your name, little one?"

I can tell he's thinking hard, and that fills me with dread, does he even know his name?

"I don't know, my 'aunt' and 'uncle,'" and yes, I can actually see the quotation marks he's using, "always call me 'boy or 'freak,' but I know they aren't my name."

It take a lot for me to keep in my anger, and I immediately come to an idea, "Well then, why don't you come up with a name?"

"I can, a name of my own?" Oh dear kami, the hope in his eyes is borderline Bijuu fatal.

"A name that is for everyone here."

"Ok."

* * *

The rest of the meetings went well, Gyuuki was very tall and big (Took on the form of Killer Bee of Kumo), Choumei seemed to be really fun to be around, (Fuu of Taki), Saiken seemed very pleasant, and, what's the word for it...bubbly? (Utakata of Kiri) Kukuou was even taller than Gyuki, (Han of Iwa) while Son Goku was small, (Roshi of Iwa). Isobuu seemed to be a child, but fully grown, (Yagura of Kiri), and Matabi seemed to be preoccupied with something, though she seemed sweet. (Yugito Nii of Kumo) while Shukaku was perhaps the most fun to be around, and even a child too. (Shukaku was in the form of Gaara with his Kanji on his forehead.)

"Kurama, why does everyone keep calling me Jinchuuriki?"

"Well, that is because we live inside you, and as such you are known as a Jinchuuriki, a holder of a Bijuu, which is what we are. Normally we are huge tailed beasts, but we changed for you, and hopefully you can accept our huge sizes too."

"Jinchuuriki, a holder of a Bijuu, they bouth sound like a title."

"That is true, they are a title."

"Then, can I be called Jin, or possibly Jinjuu, a combination of both Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, so that I always know who I am to you guys?"

Everyone stops, and looks at the newly named Jinjuu, Kaguya is the first to speak, "Jinjuu, I like it, and it would fit, now, Jinjuu, there is a present from all of us, but I am wanting your permission to do it. You see, we can, over time, alter the DNA of our Jinchuuriki, I would like to make you my son at a minimum."

"You, you want to be my mom?" Jinjuu asks.

"More than, I Kurama, after speaking with out for a long time, also wish to make you my son, therefore making you my son as well."

"I'll gain a mom and a dad? My Christmas wish came true." Jinjuu says, almost in tears. This was obviously his acceptance.

"We will start at once, you may feel pain, but that is to ensure that no one can ever take you away from us."

"I don't care how much I hurt, if it means getting a family, I will take it."

"I am sorry in advance for all the pain, I do wish it could be painless, but this is necessary." Kaguya, no Mom, says. She spreads her arms, and soon, the entire world goes black as I attempt not to scream in pain.

It was a couple minutes later when Jinjuu awoke, and this time it was to a notification.

**[You have been Adopted. Gained the Adopted Trait.**

**Adopted: You have been Blood Adopted by Kaguya Ootsutsuki and Kurama no Kitsune. You have gained a Blood Family.]**

**[You have also gained a new name: Jinjuu 'Jin' Ootsutsuki, your first name is a combination of Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, two things that make you, you. Your nickname is a shortened version of Jinchuuriki, to remind you that you hold your family.]**

That meant, "Mom, Dad, I think it worked."

The hugs I receive from everyone makes this easily one of the best Christmas presents I have ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't think I could have given Harry, oops, I mean Jinjuu, a better Christmas given the circumstances if I tried.  
> Hope everyone likes this chapter, and have a happy holiday wherever you are.


	4. Discovering Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjuu completes a quest, and gets more information than he thought possible. What happens now?

Jinjuu's POV

Jinjuu woke up to a notification.

**[You have completed Christmas Hideaway:**

**You have gained the following:**

**Chakra Usage**

**<? > Usage**

**Inventory**

**Quest List**

**Character Screen**

**Skill Screen**

**HUD** ****

**Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Communication**

**Have a nice day.]**

Wow, I need Mom's help for this.

**[Do you wish to speak to Kaguya Ootsustsuki?**

**Y/N]**

Jinjuu quickly presses the Y, and almost jumps as he hears his Mom's voice.

'Jinjuu? Is that you? I didn't think you could have contacted us like this this soon. Is something wrong?'

'Mom, do you know anything about HUD, Stats screen, Character Screen, or anything of the sort?'

'Dear, before I even answer, do you see names floating above people?'

'I do, I thought I was just imagining things first, but they were so accurate.'

'That is because you were given a unique gift, known only as The Game, and you are known as A Gamer.'

'I remember something about The Game starting early, is that part of it?'

'Yes, from what I understand, there are different things that you can do that are different from others, but you also have a way to do so much more, to help, or to destroy.'

'Mom, who normally gets this 'gift'?'

'The last time I saw this gift, was in my son, Hagoromo, he used it to defeat me when I turned more evil than those you live with. I know that it is given to those who not only truly need it, but those that are in a position to change the world.'

'I need to think on that, what about the abilities?'

'Try saying some of the things, or even thinking about it to activate it.'

'So if I were to think about Opening the Inventory-'

A screen appears in front of me, with me on one side, different boxes that point to certain areas, and on the other side boxes, four by five, there's nothing there though, and on the boxes surrounding 'me', there's only my shirt and pants.

'Ok, that's weird.' I think to Mom.

'Can you explain? Or did you actually open your inventory?'

'I opened my inventory.'

'Can you let me look through your eyes, so that I can help?'

'You can do that?'

'Only with permission right now.'

'Please, I need your help right now.'

Third Person's POV

Kaguya took control of one eye to see what Jinjuu was seeing, and wasn't exactly shocked. After checking everything, and yes, the shirt and pants had to go in her mind, that everything else was blank.

'For now, don't worry about having it empty, we can fill it later. We need to check out the other things you have acquired. We already know about Jinchuuriki-BIjuu communication, so what's next?' Kaguya thinks to Jinjuu.

'Let's try the Character Screen, I don't think I have any quests active at the moment.' Harry thinks, and to receive the Character Screen.

**[Name: Jinjuu 'Jin' Ootsutsuki formerly <?>**

**Title(s): Jinchuuriki, <?>, <?>**

**Level: 1 (25/100%)**

**HP: 100/100**

**CP: 100/100**

**SP:100/100**

**<? >: 100/100**

**Stats go: Base + Trait + Perk = Total**

**STR: 1+0+10 =11**

**DEX: 1+1+10=12**

**VIT: 1+0+10=11**

**INT: 2+0+0=2**

**WIS: 3+1+0=4**

**CHA: 1+0+0=1**

**LUCK: 11?+0?+20?=31? (It's Luck, it can't exactly be quantified precisely.)**

**Traits: Something you are born with or had put on you when you were a baby. Genetic Mutation can also obtain other traits. Nearly impossible to remove.**

**Adopted: You have been Blood Adopted by Kaguya Ootsutsuki and Kurama no Kitsune.**

**<? >: You have <?>, causing <?> when in a life or death situation.**

**<? >: Because of the <?> of <?>, ancient protections surround you, <?> to <?> and <?>**

**<? >: When you learn the <?>, you gain <?> and it has <?> to keep you safe**

**<? >: You can speak <?>, instinctively, and most <?> will not attack you unless you severely anger them or are <?>. Also grants +1 WIS and +1 DEX. Note: Impossible to lie when speaking <?>.**

**Animal Affinity: Due to having the Bijuu inside you, gain +50% EXP and +50% favorable reactions when dealing with creatures related to the Bijuu inside you.**

**Title Bonuses/Hindrences: Gained by doing what could be considred extreme actions or for achieving certain milestones.**

**Jinchuuriki: You hold ten being of sentient chakra inside you. CP gain/lvl x2, SP/lvl x2, HP/lvl x2, at the cost of -90% Chakra Control Growth**

**<? >: Due to you <?> the <?> you did what many thought was <?>. You have the attention of both <?> and <?>. Be prepared, that's all The Game can say.**

**<? >: You hold <?>, as a result, <?>/lvl x2, but comes with increased chance of corruption.**

**Wards: Defenses set in stone surrounding a specific area or person. (Note: To move Wards, you either need to physically move the Ward Stone, or temporary move the Ward to yourself to set on another Ward Stone.)**

**Jinjuu's ( <?>) <?>: Effectiveness 30/X: Using the <?> of <?>, these <?> are set up to keep Jinjuu (<?>) and his Blood Family safe from <?> and specifically <?>, and on a broader sense, hostile intent. (Note: Blood Family can bypass the Wards completely.) (Note: Extremely low because <?> are powered by both the number of Blood Family members and Love.)**

**Drawbacks: Things done over time that do not help you one bit.**

**Malnourished: Due to poor eating habits placed upon you, you have stat gain -50%, EXP gain -50%, and -50% HP/CP/SP/ <?> per level.**

**Fractured Mind: Unless you think things through, you will be easily swayed by outside influences. This was forcibly gained by living with the Dursley household.**

**Bio:**

**Jinjuu Ootsutsuki, formerly <?>, doesn't know much about his past, but is willing to work hard to not uncover it but keep his current family proud. Jinjuu wants to escape his current home, and now has a little more information to do so.]**

'Mom?' Harry thinks, 'This is startlingly accurate, what does all of this mean?'

Kaguya spent close to the next hour explaining the words that Jinjuu couldn't understand, and made them into something he actually could understand for his four year old mind to understand. It didn't escape their notice that while doing so, Jinjuu's <?> increased from 30/X to 35/X, pleasing Kaguya, but wonders what else she can do to help keep Jinjuu safe.

Jinjuu was devastated, but still kept going. 'Skill Screen'

This time, it was similar to the Inventory Screen, but was instead a ten box by six box window, with fifteen squares filled.

**Skills/Perks: Actions that can be increased through repetition, just about anything can be used to create a skill. Perks are gained by being friends with certain people and/or other sentient creatures.**

**Skills can be increased through repetition and/or training. Perks can only be advanced through increasing your Relationship with certain people.**

**Gamer's Mind LVL Max: Able to see things as they truly are in The Game. Renders The Gamer immune to Hindering Mental Effects and Mental Attacks. Also keeps The Gamer calm in extreme situations.**

**Gamer's Body LVL Max: Let's your body react like it is in a game.**

**Dishwashing LVL 2 35.4/100%: Able to wash through tough stains on plates and silverware. -5% Time needed to clean, and +5% effectiveness against tough stains**

**Gardening LVL 2 26.4/100%: Able to keep a garden growing and weed free. -5% speed to weeding an area of garden, +5% effectiveness to planting successfully**

**Cleaning LVL 2 25.8/100%: Able to do general cleaning. -5% to time needed to clean, and a +5% to durability and appeal when cleaned**

**Cooking LVL 2 30.9/100%: Able to cook simple meals. -5% to cooking time, and a +5% to food effectiveness.**

**Sand Control LVL 2: Grants the User to control sand through the use of <?> for both defense and offense. Note: Some defense is automatic and may cost you 0 CP to use. -20% CP usage, and a +20% EXP Growth due to your relationship with Shukaku.**

**<? > LVL 2: Due to your relationship with Matabi, any <?> <?> by the <?> last <?>.**

**Turtle Affinity LVL 2: +10 VIT. Allows you to use Suiton Jutsu, through the use of Water Affinity. Due to your relationship with Isobuu, +20% EXP gain, and a -20 % CP decrease when using a Water Jutsu.**

**Lava Monkey LVL 2: +10 STR, +10 DEX. Grants instinctive usage of Lava techniques. Due to your relationship with Son Gokuu, you have a -20% CP cost, and a +20% EXP gain when using Lava techniques.**

**Steam Spout LVL 2: Grants instinctive use of Steam techniques. Because of your relationship with Kukuou, you have a -20% CP cost and a +20% EXP gain for Steam techniques.**

**Insect Royalty LVL 2: Due to our relationship with Choumei insects are less likely to go after you. +20% effectiveness and EXP gain to <?>.**

**Octo-Assault LVL 2: Instinctively know the 8 Blade Kenjutsu Style and the Disturbance Taijutsu Style. Due to your relationship with Gyuuki, +20% EXP Growth, and +20% effective damage.**

**Kitsune Trickery LVL 2: Due to your relationship with Kurama, +20% Effectiveness, EXP Growth, and Damage/Humiliation for Traps/Pranks. Also provides +20 LUCK**

**Progenitor's Blessing LVL 2: Due to your relationship with Kaguya Ootsutsuki, you get an additional 20% HP/CP/SP/ <?> per level.]**

'Mom, I'm scared, why do I have so many?'

'It is because we are inside you. I know that Gyuuki is a bull with octopus tails, and his former Jinchuuriki used many blades in combat, and his style was known as the Disturbance Style. I know that Kukuou gave the use of Steam techniques. I just didn't think that we all would give you something.'

'Thanks mom, that helps, quite a bit. I guess, I just need to improve now. Do you think that I can get away from here if I find the Ward Stone?'

**[You have 'thought' of a new Quest: Anyplace is Better!**

**Quest Objectives:**

**Successfully get away from Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley.**

**Goals:**

**Retrieve the Ward Stone: 0/1**

**Train up the necessary skills: 0/2**

**Rewards:**

**EXP**

**-500 REP with <?>**

**A place away from the Dursley's**

**Chance of a new home**

**Do you accept?**

**Y/N?]**

Jinjuu hits Y, before crawling out of his cupboard to get a head start on the dishes. He knows he's going to need every single skill he can to succeed.


	5. Dumbledore's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we see a bit of Dumbledore's insight. Can we really say misguided?  
> Also A quick look at Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Frienze the centaur

Dumbeldore's P.O.V.

Dumbledore was just finishing off the last of his paperwork when a chiming sound rang from one of the many knickknacks that lined his shelves. This one was keyed to the wards that surrounded Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. As Dumbledore inspects the device, it does something truly remarkable, it starts to indicate that the wards were being charged. This means that I won't need to take a look to ensure that there was enough ambient love left around for the Wards to operate at the minimum efficiency.

'This is one less thing to worry about, and now to tell Minerva the good news so that she will stop pestering me about keeping Harry safe.' Dumbledore thinks.

He sends a patronus to McGonagall, explaining that the wards were being charged at an astounding rate, and that her fears were unfounded.

'There, that should keep her quite for a year, maybe two.'

Snape's POV

The blasted pain that had been bothering me for ghee last few years ha finally settled down. Due to so many promises and oaths I have taken, I do not know which one was acting up, or if it was that blasted Mark mourning the loss of its creator.

All I do know, is that now I cam think and finally begin to actually think on how I'll actually treat the blasted Potter-brat when he comes, and see if Dumbledore was actually telling the truth.

Minerva McGonagall's POV

Seeing that the wards really were being charged at a time when I was not normally called in to see them actually charging is quite refreshing. I can't help but feel that something is wrong.

'Why would the wards be charging now when Harry had been there for a couple of years? I fear that this is a sign that things will change, despite the fact that I don't fully trust Divination as a whole.'

Frienze's POV

The planets are different tonight. Mercury shines bright, while Venus is growing. Uranus seems to be brighter, close by Jupiter's hue. Neptune and Pluto seem to feed off of each other as well. This can only mean that whatever is happening will be powerful, and if I am reading the stars correctly, is capable of world changing events.

I shudder to think of what would happen if you were to anger this person, for I do not know who would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look into what certain people are thinking.  
> Honestly I added the last bit to show just how warned certain people were, before Jinjuu (Harry) even steps foot into the magical world.  
> Now, of to see how Jinjuu is doing.


	6. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get away

Jinjuu's POV

Finding the Ward Stone was easy, at least it was easy after learning **[Observe]**.

Really such a useful skill, however, not one of the two that are needed to complete the quest.

However, I did gain the **[Run]** skill, currently at level two, which is great, and one of the ones I needed, along with **[Sneak]** , currently level two. I know I need to increase my level before I can make my getaway, as I am just too... inexperienced to survive on my own just yet.

Thankfully, I have Mom and Dad work with me on my skills. Turns out, both **[Run]** and **[Sneak]** are somewhat based off of **[DEX]** , which means I have a slight advantage due to my perk **[Lava Monkey]**.

Another thing my family found out, is that my 'growth' so to speak, is based on my base score, which means that I won't possibly need to use my points until later when I actually need them. One thing that Dad said was actually really good was that my **[LUCK]** was high. Listening to the stories of a person who I have dubbed 'Uncle' Naruto. Honestly, he was the luckiest person dad had ever met, and managed to come out on top.

I however, don't want to just rely on luck alone, I want my other stats to be at least comparable, when combined that is.

I did learn about 'Uncle' Sasuke, and 'Aunt' Sakura, as well as someone who could be considered 'Grandpa' Kakashi. It was really fun hearing all about how they got in trouble, and still managed to save the day in the end. Granted, 'Uncle' Sasuke and 'Uncle' Naruto were constantly fighting, which meant that they were brothers. After all, they were brothers in a sense, 'Uncle' Naruto was the reincarnation of Asura, while 'Uncle' Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra, his brother.

I guess that makes some sort of sense. No, I don't understand reincarnation at all. The stories were funny though, especially from the 'genin' days. The stories though, were more than just stories. They were history lessons, strategy lessons, etiquette lessons, and so many more. Honestly, I don't think I will ever get tired of listening to the stories.

It was near summer, the hottest part of the year, when it finally happened:

**[DING!**

**You have made progress on a Quest: Anyplace is Better!**

**Train up the necessary skills: 1/2]**

Taking a look at my skills, I see that my **[Stealth]** has gone up to LVL 3, which, considering the fact that the Dursley's don't pay attention to me, is actually alright. Now, I do have a feeling that the other skill is **[Run]**?

Oh well, time to get my daily practice in.

**[DING!**

**Daily Quest Started: Outrun The Pig!**

**Objective:**

**Keep ahead of the 'gang'.**

**Rewards:**

**EXP**

**-REP with the Dursley Family**

**Failure:**

**Possibility of broken bones**

**Y/N?]**

Hitting the Y option, I start running, my 'cousin' and his friends right behind me. I am thankful for my slightly higher  **[DEX]** as it allows me to move over obstacles like roots, branches, rocks, and the odd item easier. I still fall a lot as I am trying to go faster than my body can handle, but I think I'll get it eventually.

**[DING!**

**Run has leveled up!**

**You have also made progress on a Quest: Anyplace is Better!**

**Train up the necessary skills: 2/2]**

Good, that means that on Friday, I'll make my getaway. It also helps that I plan on grabbing the Ward Stone while gardening so that I can complete the quest.

Friday afternoon.

No, not this stone, not this one, ah here it is.

Picking up the Ward Stone, I a receive a familiar message:

**[DING!**

**You have made progress on a Quest: Anyplace is Better!**

**Retrieve the Ward Stone: 1/1]**

Now, to make my getaway. First, I'll go to the backyard. There is a small section of ground hidden by a bush that has collapsed, creating an exit that I'll need to use. This may be perhaps the only time I am thankful for the **[Malnourished]** hindrance as it means I'll have an easier time getting through that small hole.

**[Due to planning things out +1 INT, +1 WIS]**

Well, that answers that question if it is a good idea. Slipping through the small hole that has been created through time, I wiggle my way through. Slipping down into a partial crouch, I start sneaking back to the alleyway. I know that in order to fully make my getaway, I need to get away fast, and effectively. I am thankful that I have talked this through with Dad and had him drill the plan into the head based on what I was able to glean from maps found on takeout menus, information flyers, and the odd map we have found.

Go through this alley, make a right, go straight for a good kilometer, then go left, another half a kilometer, then use the change I have scrounged around while cleaning to pay for a ticket to London. It all seems so straightforward, but the problem is, I am only four running away, even with help from the game, I'll still need others.  
Making my way through the shadows, I keep an eye out for things that may actually hinder or help me me on my way to the bus stop. I don't [Observe] anything in case I need that unknown energy for anything, yet what would I use it for to be truthful?

I need more information about that though. Maybe there's something at the library?

**[DING!**

**You have 'thought' of a new quest!**

**Obtain Information:**

**Read The Guide: 0/1**

**Figure out stats: 6/7**

**Figure out <?>: 0/1**

**Figure our Chakra: 1/1**

**Figure out <?>: 0/1**

**Figure out <?>: 0/1**

**Rewards:**

**+EXP**

**+REP with Family**

**+1 Random Usable Jutsu Book**

**+1 Random Usable ???**

**+1 Random Usable ???**

**+1 Random Usable ???]**

Wow, guess some quests are unavoidable. I close the screen in the shadows, acting like I am removing sweat from my head. What stats don't I know?  **[STR]** is strength, your ability to lift and use heavy items effectively. **[DEX]** is your ability to move, sometimes without thinking. **[VIT]** has been described as vitality, which according to Uncle Isobuu is how well you can take damage and not stay down. **[INT]** is intelligence, your book smarts, so reading is a great way to raise this one. **[WIS]** is wisdom, your street smarts, typically you need to solve puzzles to get more wisdom. **[CHA]** has to be Chakra, is it? **[LUCK]** is self explanatory.

Maybe I got **[CHA]** wrong, and that it is not Chakra, but maybe, something called Charisma? A combination of who I am with how I look?

**[DING!**

**You have made progress on a quest: Obtain Information:**

**Figure out stats: 7/7]**

Ok, it is Charisma. that's good to know.

Risking another look around, I hear a loud bang, and instinctively take cover. Closing my screens, I take a look.

'Contact Mom.'

**[Contacting Kaguya.]**

'Jinjuu? I thought you were getting away today?'

'Look through an eye, and see if I am seeing things correctly please, I think I can use this.'

The familiar feeling of mom's chakra pooling on an eye so that she can see.

'I can see why you asked me. I didn't know that buses could get that high, did you try and use **[Observe]?** '

" **[Observe.]** "

**[The Knight Bus:**

**A type of transportation used by <?> to get to remote places they cannot easily <?> to or have access to a <?>. Typically cost less than 1G]**

'Mom, don't I have something that says is exactly 1G?'

'Yes, a single gold coin.' (That was a random quest drop for helping someone called Ms. Figg.)

'I know I have a way out of here. I need to go, I have a bus to catch.'

**[Ending contact with Kaguya.]**

I rush to catch up with the Knight Bus before it can get away. "Please wait, I need a ride!" I call out while running.

I appear to get lucky as I get there before they close the door. "Well hello there, my name is Stan Shunpike, and I am the conductor for the Knight Bus, be thankful I heard you lad, now, where do you... need to... go?" Ops, I think he just saw what sort of condition I am in.

"May I please go to a hospital maybe?"

"Of course, that will be 15 Sickles." I hand him the 1 gold coin, and get 2 silver coins back. That means to get 1G I need to have 15 more silver coins.

**[For figuring out money, +1 INT and +1 WIS]**

I take a seat, and nearly jump out of my skin when the bus literally takes off, using my extra **[DEX]** to keep myself balanced as the chairs keep rolling around. This is actually great training now that I think about it.

After a couple of minutes and possibly dozens of laws broken later, that is if anyone could see us, we arrive... at an abandoned storefront?

"Alright, I'll get you into St. Mungos, but you have to stay safe alright?" Stan says.

"That, I can easily do my best." I respond, before quickly, " **[Observe]**."

**[St. Mungos: Medical Facility**

**This is the place to get healed up from any Debilitating Drawbacks!**

**Wards around this place grand +50% HP/SP/ <?> Regen rate.]**

'Nothing about Chakra, but then again, but then again, with the <?>, it must use the secondary energy that I use to **[Observe]** with, interesting.

Getting into St. Mungos is actually very smart, if a little complicated. Thankfully we get in with no problem. "This is where I leave you. Stay safe."

"Will do." I say, before sweeping my eyes over the lobby. Everything seemed so different. What really caught my eye was the... Is that a slug in the corner watching everything going on?

'Contact Dad.'

**[Contacting Kurama]**

'You need me, Son?' I don't think I'll ever get used to that word coming from Dad's mouth.

'Remember Tsunade-Sama's summon, wasn't it Katsuyu?'

'Yes, the Slug Summons, and one of the greatest healers that are known to the Summoning Realm. but, since we are not in the Elemental Nations, I do not know where the Summoning Contract is.'

'I think I know where, take a look through my eye.'

The feeling of a foreign but protective chakra swirls up from around my stomach, and settles near my right eye. 'I see what you mean, go ahead and talk to her. You may be what she is looking for.'

'Thanks, I need to go.'

**[Ending contact.]**

I carefully approach Katsuyu-san, that is, if this slug is her. "Excuse me, are you the Slug Summons Katsuya?"

"Why yes, I am. Oh, you have access to Chakra, that is most wonderful! I have stayed here for a long while looking for someone with enough chakra that might become my next summoner."

'Why would she, oh yes, Katsuyu is technically all that the Slug Contract can summon, but she can divide and reconnect to create something bigger. What is even better is when they use their chakra the same way to talk to each other from across a battle and can heal from a distance. I definitely need to see if I can become the Slug Summoner.'

"What must I do to sign your contract?"

"Oh, that's easy, all you need to do is, oh my, you obviously need some healing. Talk to me when you are all healed and then we will talk."

**[DING!**

**You have gained a new Quest!: My very first Summons! 1/2**

**Objectives:**

**Be checked out by a professional Doctor/Iyro-nin/ <?>: 0/1**

**Be healed of all Drawbacks: 2 Left**

**Rewards:**

**Continue on this Quest Line!**

**+EXP**

**Do you accept?**

**Y/N?]**

A quest line? Doesn't that mean that I need to complete all of the quests to gain the Summons? That seems true enough. I press the yes, and bow to Katsuyu. "Thank you for letting me know, I shall endeavor to be as healthy as possible when I next see you about the contract."

I turn back and approach the counter, resigned to my fate as an Iryo-nin patient, or the equivalent for the next however many weeks as I am recovering, not to mention all of the Yamanaka type Iryo-nin I'll need to deal with to get better mentally.

I have a feeling that I'll need the Tanukineiri no Jutsu, the Feigning Sleep Technique to help me get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long, many plans partially broken and reformed, I have finally finished this chapter. Katsuyu is introduced, and sharp eyed readers may notice that a quest wasn't completed. That's because it technically isn't, just yet. Ugh, I have much to do next chapter, the dread Healing of Jinjuu.  
> At least next chapter he will get a much better look at magic, which will answer so many questions.  
> Dumbledore will have a lot to answer for when the first medical scan spell is performed, as there is no way a child should live with that. Ever.


End file.
